


It's Facebook Complicated

by wintermute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Getting Together, Insecure Clint, Insecure Phil, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not really a coffeeshop AU, Porn With Plot, Steve and Clint are bros, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Phil has problems asking Clint out—well, he does, because he’s a professor and Clint’s someone else’s grad student. It’s just that he also has a thing for Clint’s roommate (and coworker, and best friend, and also someone else’s grad student) Steve. It’s fucking confusing for Phil because having the same kind of feelings for two people at the same time, how does that even work?</p>
<p>Plus, he’s just a balding, middle-aged, boring professor of economics. There is no way that Clint or Steve would look at him twice if they didn’t know each other already, right?</p>
<p>(In which Melinda and Natasha are exasperated, Phil is smitten, Clint and Steve take matters into their own hands, and Jasper is 5000% done with all of Phil’s bullshit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Facebook Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> Ralkana wanted to see some Clint/Phil/Steve and gave a college AU at Christmas time, and this is what ended up happening. Sorry it turned into mostly porn. The boys really wanted to... uh... you know.

“That’s it for the term, everyone. Your final assignment is due by Wednesday next week. Good luck on your exams,” Phil said a few minutes before the end of class to a room full of mostly-bored freshmen. He stopped to look around the room before adding, “I’ll be available until the day before your final for questions about the units covered on the exam, just email me to set up a time.”

As soon as Phil had finished talking, the students got up and left in a noisy, bustling crowd. Phil bit back a sigh; he didn’t know why he agreed to teach this course. (Well, he did, because Nick had practically begged him to.) It was obvious that most of these kids only took macroeconomics because they had to fulfill a requirement for their degree and none of them actually wanted to be there. He waited until all the students had vacated the lecture hall before heaving a heavy sigh as he shrugged on his coat and packed up to leave.

He was on his way to his office when his stomach growled. A reminder that he hadn’t eaten anything all day aside from a rushed cup of black coffee before he left this morning.

The macroeconomics lecture had been the last on his agenda for the day. Phil checked his email on his phone just to make sure nothing had come up in the past three hours, then turned to head in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria. He hoped that there were still something left that wasn’t stale and petrified to hell.

It wasn’t until he was halfway down the hall when he heard his name being called. “Phil. Hey, Phil! Wait up!”

“Jasper,” Phil greeted as he turned to face his friend and colleague. He slowed for Jasper to catch up to him. “You done for the day?”

“Yes, thank god.” Jasper groaned. “You’d think that with more specialized courses they’d actually pay better attention in class rather than playing Angry Birds on their tablet the entire time.”

Phil gave Jasper a commiserating smile that probably looked more like a grimace. It wasn’t that there weren’t any hard working students. Phil’d had the privilege of working with a group of fourth years that were doing some amazing work for their thesis projects, but those kind of students were becoming increasingly rare. Most of their students just wanted to pass the course with minimal effort, not caring that they’d paid to be there and to learn. “Gotta keep trying, I guess.”

“Damn shame’s all.” Jasper shook his head. “Where’re you headed?”

“Cafeteria. Gonna go grab a bite. I’m starving; haven’t had anything to eat all day.”

Jasper made a face of mild disgust at the mere mention of the cafeteria at this time of the day. “Ew. No, Phil. I cannot allow you to abuse your taste buds like that. They’ll have my foodie membership revoked. I can’t believe you’ll willingly subject yourself to that kind of torture given your culinary prowess.” He wrapped an arm around Phil’s shoulders and steered them in the direction of the main streets. “We’re going to High Octane.”

 

~*~

 

High Octane was a small cafe off the side streets near campus, and it was one of those hole-in-the-wall places many people liked for its atmosphere and amazing drink and food choices. It was usually crammed full of students looking for their caffeine fix, but it didn’t look busy when they arrived. There wasn’t anyone in line at the till. Phil’s insides did a funny little flip-flop when he saw the familiar dark blonde head behind the counter through the front window. Clint looked good, despite the dark circles under his eyes. It wasn’t until Jasper elbowed his side that Phil realized he’d been staring.

“You’re drooling.” Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled opened the door.

“What? No, I wasn’t—” Phil stuttered, his face heating as he checked his own reflection in the glass door, just in case.

“Uh-huh, right.” Jasper would be laughing loudly if they hadn’t just stepped into the little cafe. He gave Phil a push towards the till. “Go order something and you’d get to talk to him instead of just ogling at him. And get me an eggnog latte. I’m going to go find seats.”

“Jasper—” Phil wanted to argue but then Jasper had pushed him in front of the counter where Clint stood. “Uh, hey, Clint.”

“Phil!” Clint greeted enthusiastically before waving at Jasper too. He had a wide smile on his face as he leaned forward on the counter, but the normally exuberant energy was missing. “How’ve you been? Last day of classes for you, right?”

“Doing okay. And yeah, last day. Honestly? Can’t wait for the term to be over.” Phil mustered a weak smile. “What about you? You look tired.”

“A little, but I’ll be fine. As soon as I get the revisions done. I got the first round of comments back a week ago, and viciousness was completely uncalled for. What’s the point of suggesting reviewers if they’re just going to sic Mel’s rivals on us?” Clint shrugged.

Phil winced. “Yeah, I heard about that from Melinda. She’s pretty pissed on your behalf. I’ve read your paper; it’s well written.”

“Tell that to the reviewers.” Clint snorted. “Anyways, I’ve been working on it nonstop since I got it back. I guess I just haven’t been sleeping enough. I wanted to have the rebuttal in before the holidays, you know?.”

“I wish I could help,” Phil said wistfully. Psychology, unfortunately, wasn’t his forte.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Mel’s helping with the rebuttal. You know how she is.” Clint grinned. “So, what can I get for you today?”

“I’ll get my usual, and a cranberry turkey sandwich,” Phil said, smiling sheepishly when Clint arched a knowing eyebrow. Apparently his habit of forgetting to eat was common knowledge. “And an eggnog latte for Jasper.”

Clint looked like he was going to say something, but it never came. Instead, he punched in the order and took the cash Phil held out for him with only a, “That everything for you?”

“For now,” Phil said, taking the change, less a sizable tip, before following Clint down to the bean bar to watch him prepare their coffees.

“You’re coming over to Mel’s Christmas party, right?” Clint asked as he measured the eggnog into a strange looking metal mug. Clint had explained once that the owner was one of those inventor types, and had came up with his own design for the various pieces of equipment in the store to produce the best coffee possible. Phil had to agree; it really was some excellent coffee.

“I don’t think I have a choice. She threatened me with blackmail.”

“What could she possibly have to blackmail you with?”

“Lots. We went to undergrad together,” Phil said, his face pulling into an exasperated frown, but then Clint was laughing, a low, raspy sound that made Phil’s pulse race and his frown smoothing away. “Take it from me: don’t work with people you went to school with if you can avoid it. Unless you have leverage, of course.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Clint said, still chuckling.

“But yes, I will be at the party.”

“Awesome. I’m looking forward to it.” Clint grinned again before he set two ceramic mugs on the counter. “Here you go. One large extra shot americano and one eggnog latte. Kate will bring out your sandwich when it’s ready.”

“Thanks, Clint.” Phil wanted to linger a bit longer to talk to Clint, but it would look weird for him to hover around the counter. Plus, Jasper would murder him if he let his latte get cold. Phil gave Clint a small smile and took the mugs to join Jasper at a corner table in the back.

 

~*~

 

“So?” Jasper asked after taking a long sip of his latte and sighed happily.

“So what?”

“Did you ask him out yet?”

“Jasper!” Phil hissed.

“I’m serious! The UST between you two is getting ridiculous.” Jasper waved a hand at Phil. “Why can’t you just ask him out? Everyone knows that you have a thing for Barton.”

Phil groaned, and only resisted banging his forehead against the table because they were in public, and that wasn’t something a sane person would do in public. “Everyone?”

“Everyone.” Jasper nodded with an expression that Phil knew was a combination of smug and evil. “Phil, you should just ask him.”

“I can’t! He’s a student. Actually, he is your _wife’s_ student, in case you’ve forgotten!” Phil hissed again, this time a little louder. “That is a conflict of interest and sexual harassment case waiting to happen.”

“You’re seriously quoting the regs on me? Really?” Jasper looked affronted. “You know Fury won’t care as long as you’re open about it. And Melinda definitely don’t care.”

Phil huffed, looking away, which put Clint back in his sight lines. He looked down quickly, studying the pattern of the table instead.

“What about Steve?” Jasper asked.

“What about Steve?”

“Don’t play dumb, Phil. It doesn’t suit you.” Jasper rolled his eyes then took a large sip of his coffee. Phil hated the shit-eating grin on his face. “I know you have a thing for Steve too. With that body, even I would consider it, and I’m straight and married!”

“Steve is _your_ student, Jasper.”

“I don’t mind you tapping that.” Jasper shrugged.

“There is something seriously and disturbingly wrong with you.”

“Hey, man. I’m just telling like it is. All I want is for you to get laid so you’ll stop moping all the time.”

Phil just groaned and buried his face into his hands. “Not helping.”

“I’ve got a cran and turkey sandwich here?” It was in that precise moment that Kate materialized with Phil’s sandwich. Phil’d never been so thankful of a sandwich (or Kate), in his life.

“Saved by the sandwich,” Jasper quipped, and Phil shot him a glare.

 

~*~

 

Clint watched as Phil walked away from the bar and headed towards one of the quieter seats in the back with their drinks, the cheerful expression on his face falling. Which was  probably why he totally missed Natasha slipping behind the counter like a fucking ninja and giving him a smack on the back of his head as she moved past him.

“Ow!” Clint rubbed at the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“That?” Natasha gave a single, sharp laugh. “That, was to tell you to stop staring after him longingly with those puppy dog eyes and ask him out already.”

“Nat!” Clint wanted to clamp his hands on Natasha’s mouth but she was already out of his reach, heading towards the back room. He nervously looked towards where Phil and Jasper were sitting, afraid that Phil had heard what Natasha had said. “It’s not like that. Plus, it’s Steve he wants. I’ve seen the way Phil looks at him whenever Steve’s on shift.”

Clint would be jealous if Steve weren’t one of his best friends, but Steve was such a great guy. He’d treat Phil right and Clint would be happy for them even if he never got his chance with Phil.

“Pfft. I’ve seen the way he looks at you sometimes.” Natasha came back with an apron tied neatly around her slim frame. “Trust me, he’s interested. In both of you.”

Clint scoffed. Yeah, right.

Natasha shook her head and jabbed Clint in the side on her way to the espresso machine. “Fine, if you want to keep moping.”

“I don’t mope!”

“Yeah, you do,” Bucky said from behind Clint on the other side of the counter. “It’s pretty pathetic.”

“Not helping, Barnes.” Clint resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at Bucky, because he needed Bucky for solidarity purposes against Natasha’s evil plans sometimes and it would be wise to not piss him off. “And aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“I’m on break. Nat needed a lift here.” Bucky shrugged. “You almost done? I can give you a lift home before I head back.”

“Sure. Just let me finish up here and hand things off to Nat and Darcy.” Clint nodded. He technically still had ten more minutes of work, but his boss Tony wouldn’t mind if he ducked out early to catch a ride. It was a slow day, now that classes were starting to wind down. Most of the people in the cafe were students studying, and the lunch rush had finished two hours ago. “Can we stop by the store to get some milk? Steve called earlier.”

“Sure.”

 

~*~

 

By the time Phil had polished off his sandwich, Clint had already left for the day. Phil was a little disappointed at not getting the chance to talk to Clint some more when Natasha informed him with a knowing smirk.

He didn’t know how he could’ve let things get this out of hand.

Phil and Jasper parted at the door, and went towards the subway heading home, feeling somehow heavier than he’d been a few hours earlier. He sat and slumped back in the hard plastic seat as the train doors slid shut, his head hitting the wall above the seat with a dull thud. Clint’s beautiful multi-colored eyes were in the forefront of his thoughts as the train rattled toward its destination. It was the first thing that registered in Phil’s mind when he met Clint for the first time at one of Melinda’s dinner parties.

Clint was a little older than most of the students in their grad department, something to do with an unconventional upbringing, according to Melinda. Phil could see it in the way he reacted to things that he hadn’t had an easy life, but he’d made it, all on his own. Clint was hardworking, sharp as a whip, with a wicked sense of humor Phil appreciated above anything, and it was all too easy to fall for him. That wasn’t even taking into account of how ridiculously good Clint looked regardless of what he was wearing, the way his muscles shifted subtly underneath the fabric.

The real problem, though, wasn’t just his feelings for Clint. The real problem was the fact that Phil also had feelings for Steve. Phil never understood how he could be in love with two people at the same time, and that confusion was far too unsettling.

Steve was a year ahead of Clint in the graduate program, and was so stunningly beautiful Phil’s breath still stutter every time he saw the man. But Steve was more than his looks; the man was an artist in his own right, and had a way of bringing the history behind art alive. More than once they’d run into each other at the Met and end up spending the day in each other’s company, and Phil loved it. Steve was genuinely a nice person, sensitive with a sense of justice and moral that reminded Phil of Captain America, his favorite comic book superhero. When Phil had met Clint, he’d thought that his feelings for Steve would disappear, but they didn’t.

Not that Phil would ever do anything about his hopeless little crushes on Clint and Steve. They were both far too young for Phil to even entertain the idea. Clint and Steve were grad students in his department, even if not ones under his direct supervision, which made them off limits in Phil’s mind, regardless of what the regulations said. Plus, he was just a middle-aged, boring economics professor with a receding hairline. He’d be kidding himself if he thought for a second that either of them would be interested.

Phil sighed and covered his eyes with one arm and mourned his nonexistent love life.

 

~*~

 

“I’m back!” Clint yelled into the apartment after he stepped through the door and closed it behind him. “Steve? You home?”

“Hey!” Steve poked his head out from the bathroom, his upper body bare, and wiping his hair with a hand towel like he’d just finished a shower. Clint could tell from the ratty old paint-splattered jeans he had on that Steve had been working on one of his many art projects again.

Clint shed his coat and raised his hand to show Steve the grocery bag. “I’ve got milk. And other things.”

“Cool.” Steve padded down the hallway to join Clint in the kitchen. “How was work?”

“Good,” Clint answered as he put things away in the fridge, shoulder slumping as he closed the fridge door. “Phil was there today. Just before my shift ended.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve arched an eyebrow and smiled before reaching out to ruffle Clint’s hair. “That why you’re all mopey and depressed?”

“Not you too.” Clint groaned, batting away Steve’s hand like a petulant teen. “I’m not mopey; that’s not even a word!”

Steve just laughed.

“Fuck you, Rogers.” Clint muttered under his breath, side-eyeing Steve like every other time Steve teased him about his crush on Phil. It didn’t hurt, not really, because Steve was a great guy and he never made Clint feel unworthy.

Steve finally managed to stop laughing, but his eyes were still dancing with amusement as he came around to stand behind Clint. He wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist and pulled his friend into him, resting his chin over Clint’s shoulder. He touched the side of his head to Clint’s. “Clint?”

“I just…” Clint bit his lips as he looked for the right words. “It’s frustrating, you know?”

Steve hummed, which Clint felt more than heard where Steve’s bare chest was plastered over his back. Clint practically melted into the warmth of Steve. The man was like a walking personal heater.

They stayed like that for a moment before Clint felt Steve shift his head, then pressed his lips to Clint’s neck. “Come here,” Steve murmured against his neck as he tugged at Clint with the arms he had around Clint’s waist. Clint allowed himself to be dragged towards Steve’s bedroom.

Steve mouthed at Clint’s neck the entire way there, nipping light enough to not leave a mark, but hard enough to send tingling sensations down Clint’s spine.

It wasn’t so much about sex for them as it was about comfort and connection. They had both seen too much and lost too much to not want to grasp tightly at the things that mattered. The tender touches of their hands on each other’s bodies, kisses peppering across necks and shoulders and abdomens and thighs, feeling wanted and cherished.

Clint went willingly when Steve pressed Clint down into the soft bedding, peeling him out of the soft grey henley and the tank top he had underneath in one go. Steve kissed his neck, his collarbones, down his sternum before mouthing his way down the thin smattering of hair along the middle of his abs to the waistband of his jeans. Clint let out soft moans when Steve’s lips sucked at a sensitive spot on his side.

“Steve…” Clint reached for him, tugging at his hair to get Steve to come up for a lingering kiss. “Fuck me.”

“Anything,” Steve answered with a whisper then licked at the shell of Clint’s ear, causing him to buck up, brushing his cock against Steve’s answering hardness. Clint didn’t bottom very often, but he needed it tonight, needed to feel surrounded and wanted. “Anything you want.”

Clint pulled Steve down for a more thorough exploration of his mouth, their tongues tangling in a messy, sloppy tango. His hands reached down to unbutton Steve’s jeans, sneaking inside to cup his thick length after pulling down the zipper. Steve grunted into Clint’s mouth, his hips bucking into Clint’s hand. “Yeah… like that…”

Steve pulled back, his muscular chest heaving as he gazed down at Clint, before slinking down to undo Clint’s jeans. He shed the rest of their clothing before surging back up, hooking Clint’s legs over his shoulders so his face was right up against Clint’s erection.

Clint’s breath hitched. They’d been doing this for long enough to know exactly what each other wanted. Clint reached towards the nightstand where he knew Steve kept the supplies and tossed the lube down to Steve.

Steve was a gentle partner. The first finger came with the familiar burn that Clint savored, going slow but steady and deep. Clint couldn’t help arching his back when he felt he was ready for more.

Clint cried out when Steve took the head of his cock into his mouth at the same time he thrust two fingers into him. “Oh fuck.”

Steve chuckled, the vibration causing Clint’s cock to twitch in his mouth.

Clint’s hips undulated to the rhythm of Steve’s mouth sucking at his cock, fingers thrusting into him, arousal building at the base of his spine. “Steve, come on…”

“Shh… I’ve got you.” Steve pulled off Clint’s cock, three fingers spreading Clint’s hole to make sure he was opened enough. “You ready?”

“Yes!” Clint was shaking with need. “Do it.”

There was a rustle as Steve rolled on a condom, and then the feeling of fullness as Steve sheathed himself in Clint. “Jesus, Clint, you’re amazing.”

“Ah—” Clint moaned loudly. Steve was hunched over, his bulk covering Clint’s body with his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist. He pressed into Clint, bottoming out in one long stroke. “Come on,” Clint urged. He needed to feel it, needed to feel the friction and the burn. “Do it. I’m ready.”

“Mouthy,” Steve chided, but he pulled back a little before thrusting hard into Clint.

Clint’s protests died in his throat. He gasped as Steve’s cock nudged at his prostate. Yes, there, Clint wanted to say but he couldn’t force the words out. He arched his head back, his eyes unfocused and his mouth hanging open as Steve rolled his hips, fucking into Clint in hard but steady strokes.

Steve reached for his hands, threading their fingers before bringing their arms higher so his elbows cradled Clint’s head as he snapped his hips against Clint’s ass. “Jesus fuck!” Steve said, his voice hoarse and filled with a kind of wonder that Clint only ever heard when they were having sex. He didn’t stop pounding into Clint.

Clint wrestled a hand free to pull Steve down for a messy, sloppy kiss before reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock. He moaned into Steve’s mouth as he jacked himself.

“Come on, Clint,” Steve grunted into Clint’s jaw, his neck, as he grazed his teeth over Clint’s stubbled skin. “Fuck!”

“I’m… I—” Clint stuttered, blinking his eyes open and stared at Steve’s face, his gaze unfocused. And then he was coming, bucking under Steve as his orgasm exploding from deep in his body. The shocks radiated in waves down to his fingers, his toes, the tips of his hair. His entire body arching off the bed as he shot ropes of pearly cum over his hand and both their abs.

Steve groaned as Clint’s ass clenched down hard on him, and he slammed his hips into Clint once, twice and then stilled, his cock buried deep in Clint as his own orgasm rolled over him.

They were both panting heavily as they slowly came down from their climax. Steve pulled out carefully, tied off the condom and tossed it down the side of the bed before flopping down on his back next to Clint. “Fuck.”

“Uh-huh,” Clint nodded his head absently in agreement as his breathing slowly smoothed out.

“Come here,” Steve muttered, reaching over and pulling Clint into his arms so that Clint was sprawled half on top of him. Clint couldn’t resist snuggling into Steve’s warmth.

“Thanks,” he said, and not just for the sex.

Steve chuckled. “Sure.”

They stayed like that, silence falling on them heavily before Steve spoke up again. “Tasha said something earlier before she left for work.”

“Yeah? About what?” Clint’s heart stuttered in its rhythm for a second.

“She told me that we should just go for it. Ask Phil out. She said that Phil’s definitely interested; we just got to take some initiative.”

Clint tensed. “You should. He’d say yes too. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“Clint,” Steve began, sounding exasperated. Shouldn’t Steve be happy about that?

“No, seriously. I get it,” Clint continued.

“No, you don’t.” Steve cupped Clint’s jaw with his free hand, massaging the back of Clint’s neck absently with his fingers. “She meant the both of us. Together. I’ve seen the way he looks at you too, you idiot.” Steve’s hand moved up to ruffle Clint’s already mussed hair. “You’re a great guy! Stop selling yourself short.”

“But—”

“Have you never considered the possibility that he wants both of us?”

He hadn’t, because he knew that he couldn’t possibly compare to Steve no matter what the other man said.

“Maybe.” Clint shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Come on, Clint.” Steve nudged at Clint with his elbow, forcing Clint to look at him. “We’ll never know if we don’t try,” he said, dropping a kiss on Clint’s forehead. “Aside from Bucky and Tasha, you’re my best friend, and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. And if that happiness means Phil, then we should at least try. We’ve got a good thing going here, but I think we can be pretty amazing with Phil.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Clint pursed his lips and huffed. “Fine. What’s the worst that could happen, right?”

“Exactly.”

“When, though?”

Steve just smirked.

 

~*~

 

Phil tugged nervously at his scarf as he waited for the door to open.

“Phil! You made it!” Melinda gave him a small smile before pulling him into a hug.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Phil said as he pecked a kiss to Melinda’s cheek.

“Not a problem. You’re not the last to arrive.” Melinda led the way into the front hall before turning towards Phil to take the proffered bottle of wine from his hands.

“Phil!” Jasper appeared in the doorway. “Here, I’ll take your coat.”

“Thanks, Jasper.”

“Oh, go on, you two. Go get shit-faced and make fools of yourselves in front of your students and colleagues.” Melinda swapped the wine for Phil’s coat before shooing them towards the living room. “I’ll laugh at you when you regret it in the morning.”

Phil laughed as Jasper made an indignant face at his wife before dragging his friend through the foyer. There were already Christmas decorations on the bannisters and trims, Phil noted, but there didn’t seem to be a tree yet.

Melinda and Jasper had a big house, but they somehow managed to invite enough people from their department to fill up the whole place. There were finger foods spread out on the dining room table with people milling around them chatting. Phil ducked and squeezed through the crowd after Jasper towards the kitchen. “I didn’t know we had this many people in our department.”

“Plus ones, Phil. Apparently love is in the air this year,” Jasper answered while holding up two bottles. “Red or white?”

“Red, please.”

“We’re also having this early, so most people haven’t left for the holidays yet,” Jasper added as he poured them both a glass of the red wine.

Phil nodded, accepting his drink from Jasper and sipping it as he surveyed the crowd through the kitchen doorway. There were quite a few people he recognized, faculty, staff and students. Giving Jasper a pat on the shoulder, Phil set out to say hello.

He was talking to one of the other economics professors when he saw them.

Clint and Steve.

They were seated with Bucky and Natasha on the soft couches near the roaring fireplace. Bucky had said something that made Natasha smack him hard on the shoulder. He yelped, even though it couldn’t have hurt that much, while Clint and Steve laughed at him and collapsed into each other when they couldn’t stop laughing.

They were beautiful, sitting there happy and relaxed, basking in the warm glow of the fire. Phil had to swallow hard to tamp down the want that surged in him. He gulped down the mouthful of wine and made a hasty retreat into the kitchen for a refill so he could calm the fuck down.

He would’ve stayed in the kitchen all night to hide if he could, but fate was a cruel mistress who liked to mess with people, especially Phil. He only had a few minutes to himself before someone came into the kitchen. Phil sighed and turned, intending to greet the person, to find Steve standing before him.

“Phil!” Steve smiled so wide, like he was delighted to see Phil, it made his heart stutter. “There you are! We were wondering when you were going to show up.”

“Hey Steve.” Phil didn’t know how he managed to greet him with a straight face and a steady voice. “What are you having?”

“Just beer.” Steve pulled open the fridge and ducked his head into it to look. Phil could feel the blush rising as the pose gave Phil a great view of Steve’s perfectly taut ass. Phil made himself look away before he could get caught staring inappropriately. “Come on!” Steve said when he straightened, two beers in hand. “Come sit with us. Natasha was just telling us about that time you two got stuck in an airport in Amsterdam!”

“Oh, lord,” Phil groaned. “She didn’t.”

“Oh, she did,” Steve smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “I would’ve paid to see that.”

Phil decided to not dignify that particular incident with a response.

Natasha threw him a smirk when Steve led them to the couch, getting up from where she was slouching with Clint to sit in Bucky’s lap on one of the chairs instead. Steve steered Phil to the couch and pulled him down into the middle between him and Clint.

“Hey boss,” Natasha said casually, waving the red solo cup in her hand.

“Phil! You made it!” Clint was grinning from ear to ear as soon as Phil sat down next to him.

“There you go,” Steve passed one of the beers across Phil to Clint, and Phil had to suck in a breath as Steve’s solid torso pressed up against him. He could feel the warmth of those magnificent muscles even through layers of clothing. He better not be blushing.

“Thanks man.” Clint raised his beer. “To Christmas!”

Everyone around them raised their own drink, tossing out random things as they went.

“You’re supposed to say ‘to Christmas’!” Clint whined.

“I’m _not_ saying that,” Natasha quipped, rolling her eyes.

Clint pouted. It was adorable as hell, and Phil wanted to kiss it off his face.

“You’re such a lightweight.” Bucky laughed.

“I’ll show you lightweight!” Clint narrowed his eyes.

“No, you will not. You’re not going to show anyone anything because you’ll get plastered and guess who’s gonna have to haul your ass home?” Steve said. “Help me out here, Phil.”

Natasha and Bucky just laughed. Phil couldn’t help letting the cheerfulness infect him. They chatted merrily and eventually Jasper and Melinda joined them for a bit when Natasha broke out Cards Against Humanity. No one was surprised that she had the “biggest, blackest dick” card.

 

~*~

 

“Well, that was fun,” Steve said as the cab stopped in front of their place, a soft smile on his face. Natasha had gone home with Bucky towards a different part of town so it was just the three of them sharing a cab since their places were in the same direction.

“It was. I still can’t believe Jasper won Cards Against Humanity. How the hell?” Clint said, indignant, as he counted out the fare to the cabbie.

“Never doubt Jasper’s ability for coming up with inappropriate jokes.” Phil chuckled. “His father was in the Navy. He learned how to swear like a sailor before he was in high school.”

“No shit,” Clint muttered sticking the bills through the plastic divider. “You could’ve warned us.”

“And miss out on all of the funny faces you make when you can’t decide between laughing or looking disgruntled?”

Clint sputtered at Phil’s teasing, and it was the cutest thing Phil’d ever seen. He grinned when Steve agreed with him.

“Phil, you wanna come up for a cup of coffee?” Steve asked as he opened the door.

Did Steve just invite him up? Phil blinked at Steve’s words, then looked towards Clint to find a hopeful expression his face. “Uh, sure?” Phil answered before he realized what he’d just done.

Stepping into the space Clint and Steve shared with Natasha was a weird experience, and not just because he was Natasha’s thesis supervisor.  It felt like crossing a line of some sort, stepping over the point of no return. A part of Phil, the rational part, was telling him that he shouldn’t have accepted the invitation, that he should just turn back and head home to his own apartment alone. But Phil wanted. Had wanted for too long. He ignored the rational voice in his head and allowed himself to be drawn into the apartment.

“Unfortunately home-coffee is nowhere near the liquid gold we make at High Octane, but it’s still pretty decent.” Clint said as he moved around the kitchen setting the coffee to brew. Steve had disappeared to hang up their coats.

“As long as it’s coffee.” Phil shrugged.

Clint just gave him an incredulous look that said “seriously?” before he slid over to lean against the kitchen counter next to Phil. He had his back against the counter, his palms braced on the edge. His arms flexed, causing his shapely biceps to bulge, but Clint seem oblivious to what they were doing to Phil. “Uh-huh. Who was the one that got me into a heated debate about which region’s beans have the best flavor profile? You’re a total connoisseur, don’t deny it.”

“Well.” Phil swallowed and lost his train of thought the next moment. Clint was standing so close Phil could feel his body heat radiating out of him, and was leaning towards Phil with an amused expression on his face. It would be all to easy for Phil to close the space and just pull him into a kiss. Their eyes met and Phil couldn’t look away, didn’t want to look away. Clint’s eyes were a stormy blue mixed with specks of green and gold, with something akin to reverence as he gazed into Phil’s own eyes. Phil wanted to drown in them forever and never come out.

“Phil…” Clint moved in a fraction closer, Phil’s name a whisper on his tongue. Clint’s eyes flicked down to Phil’s mouth as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Don’t… don’t be alarmed. I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Oh. _Oh._ It took Phil’s brain a second to process Clint’s words, and then Clint was kissing him, soft lips pressing against Phil’s own.

The kiss was brief, nothing more than a simple meeting of lips. Too brief. And before Phil realized, he was pulling Clint back by his neck for a proper, deeper kiss.

“So this is where the after party is, huh?” Steve’s voice caused them to jump apart, Phil overbalancing and almost bumping into Steve in the process.

“It’s… It’s not…”

“Clint, I thought we said we were going to do this together?” Steve had his arms crossed in front of him, and arched an eyebrow as he looked towards Clint with an amused smirk on his face.

“Sorry. He just looks so… appetizing. I couldn’t help it.” Clint ducked his head sheepishly. “Join us?”

“What?” Phil asked dumbly.

“What Clint was trying to tell you, Phil,” Steve said slowly as he stepped forward, trapping Phil against the counter with Clint on the other side. “Was that we both want you, so very very much. We were under the impression that you want us both too, and we don’t want you to have to choose.”

“You can have us both, if you want,” Clint whispered into his ear before licking wetly at the spot just below Phil’s ear.

Phil’s breath hitched at the sparks of electricity shooting from where Clint’s tongue was teasing the sensitive skin of his neck. Could it be? He must be dreaming. He had to be passed out at Jasper’s place and having an alcohol-fueled dream.

He must’ve blurted out his thoughts because Steve was pressing up firmly against Phil’s side, murmuring “not a dream, Phil,” into his ear.

Steve’s body radiating warmth through the shirt that stretched tightly across Steve’s muscular chest. “Just us,” he murmured before ducking his head down to draw Phil into a kiss of his own.

Steve’s tongue teased at his lips, and Phil instinctively parted them to let him in. Next to them, Clint had moved to plaster himself over Phil’s other side so he could run his hands up Phil’s front, deft fingers slipping between the buttons of his shirt to tease at the skin underneath. Phil lost himself in the pair of them, taking turns kissing Clint and Steve, their four hands roaming over every inch of Phil’s torso.

The next thing he knew, he was being pressed into a large bed with no idea how they got there. Clint and Steve were on either side of him, lying on their sides, either nosing at his neck or trailing kisses down the exposed skin. Phil could see a trip of condoms lying on the nightstand along with a bottle of lube.

“You have no idea how long we’ve both wanted this, wanted you here,” Steve whispered into Phil’s ear as Clint nipped his way down Phil’s neck and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, Jesus,” Phil grunted when Clint bit into a particularly sensitive spot. “I didn’t know… I wanted, both of you. But I never thought…” Phil gasped at the sensation of a nipple being sucked into the warm cavern that was Clint’s mouth, a wet tongue teasing it into a hard point. His hand came up automatically to cup the back of Clint’s head, keeping him there. “Oh god, don’t ever stop.”

“We don’t intend to,” Steve said before pressing their lips together into a deep kiss before pulling back. “Fuck, Phil. You’re gorgeous like this.”

“I…”

“What do you want, Phil?” Steve’s words were hypnotic, coaxing at Phil’s inner most fantasies. “Tell us, and we’ll make it happen.”

“I… I want to see you both. I want to kiss over every inch of your skin.  I want to be fucking into Clint while he sucks you off, and then I want to fuck you too. Want to watch you come in a wet mess all over yourselves—” Words came tumbling out of Phil and the only reason he stopped was because he was gasping at the feeling of wet heat around his cock. “Oh, shit!”

“Look at me, Phil,” Steve said, his words quiet but full of promise, as he started stripping his clothes off his body, his hands sliding over the hard, muscular torso underneath. “This is all for you.”

“So is this,” Clint said, pulling off of Phil’s cock before he slowly peeled his top from his body. Phil couldn’t stop staring at Clint as he decided to put on an impromptu show with his back to Phil as he wiggled out of his jeans. “Steve?”

“Come here,” Steve said hoarsely from where he was lying on his side beside Phil.

Phil could only watch as Clint climbed back into bed next to Steve, giving him a wet, messy kisses, their tongues chasing each other between their mouths, before settling down so Steve’s perfect, taut ass was right in front of him.

Steve leaned into Phil, nuzzling at his neck, as Clint slid two wet fingers into Steve’s ass. Steve moaned into Phil’s skin then took Phil’s cock into his hand, jacking him to the rhythm of Clint’s fingers in his ass. “That’s it, baby. Get us both nice and wet for Phil.”

“God, I can’t wait to taste you,” Clint moaned. “And you too, Phil. I can’t wait to feel you stretch me wide open and fill me up to the brim with your cock.”

Phil’s cock gave a jolt at Clint’s words, and he could only watch as Clint skillfully flipped the cap of the lube open and slicked his other fingers without losing so much as a drop and was thrusting two fingers into his own ass as he scissored his fingers into Steve’s hole. Jesus fuck. The imagery was almost too much.

“Shit… Steve, you ready? ‘Cause I’m so fucking ready. I—” Clint gasped out loud on an upthrust into his own ass. “Phil, fuck. I need you, so much. Been thinking about this for so long. Fuck!”

It was all Phil could do to not shove Clint down into the bed and fuck him through the mattress right then and there. He fumbled with trying to rip open and roll on a condom. He had to take a few deep breaths before moving, rising up to his knees before pulling Clint into his arms and licking his way into Clint’s mouth. “God, Clint. You have no idea,” he said between kisses. “Whenever you’re in the room I can’t stop looking at you and thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you.”

“Anything you want, Phil,” Clint said thickly.

Phil took his mouth again, letting his tongue slide into Clint’s warm mouth when his lips parted. He ran his hands down Clint’s bare shoulders to grasp at his biceps, feeling the shift of corded muscles underneath smooth skin.

Clint melted into him, his body pressed up against Phil’s, rubbing their erections together. As Phil trailed sucking kisses down Clint’s neck, his hands moving further south to cup his ass, he could feel Clint’s stuttering breath and the tiny whimpers he probably didn’t even know he was making. Phil nipped at his shoulders as Steve came up behind Clint, his hands roaming the taut planes of Clint’s torso. Steve reached up and teased at Clint’s nipples as his hips rolled against the crack of Clint’s ass. Clint panted and moaned loudly, his head rolling back to lean against Steve’s shoulder, as Steve drew Phil into another kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Phil maneuvered a trembling Clint onto his hands and knees.

“God, you two are beautiful,” Phil marveled at the way Clint was straining to hold himself up. “Gonna fuck you now, Clint.”

“Come on, Phil. Come o—oh…” Clint gasped out as Phil lined himself up and pushed into him. Phil let out a shuddering breath as he watched the head of his cock slip into Clint’s asshole, reveling in the tightness around his cock.

“Fuck, you feel so good!” Phil groaned.

“He is one of a kind, all right.” Steve chuckled as he positioned himself in front of Clint, his cock jutting straight up and leaking copious amounts of precum. He held it with one hand and gripped Clint’s hair with the other, tugging his Clint’s head up so he could feed his thick length to him.

Clint’s lips opened around Steve’s thickness, his tongue teasing at the tip, making Steve grunt with pleasure before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Steve pulled back slightly, holding Clint’s head steady, and waited for Clint’s signal before snapping his hips, fucking his thick length into Clint’s mouth.

It was one of the hottest thing Phil’d ever experienced, pounding into Clint in deep, hard thrusts, while watching Steve fuck Clint’s mouth. It was so many of his fantasies coming true all at once, Phil could barely believe that this was happening for real.

Steve leaned over Clint to coax Phil into more thorough tonguing, until they were both panting for breaths. Beneath them, Clint was moaning incoherent noises around Steve’s cock as he was fucked from both ends.

The heat inside Clint’s ass was incredible. Phil only realized how close he was when Steve grunted loudly, tossing his head back before spilling his seed into Clint’s mouth. Phil could hear him whimpering softly as Clint sucked at his cock, cleaning it off before letting Steve pull out.

As soon as his mouth was free, Clint began making the most delicious noises Phil’d ever heard. “Oh, fuck! Phil! I’m so close, I’m—oh fuck!” he cried out as he reached underneath his body for his own cock. “Faster, Phil! I’m almost…”

Phil could feel the exact moment Clint came by the way he clenched tightly around Phil, and it was a damn miracle that Phil didn’t go off from that alone. Clint was quiet as he came, his face buried into the bedding while his free hand clenched tightly around the sheets.

Phil didn’t stop, though. He snapped his hips and pounded into Clint with an almost erratic rhythm, his climax coalescing in the pit of his stomach.

“Stay tight around me, Clint,” Phil heard himself said, and with a few more thrusts, Phil came with a few loud grunts, emptying himself inside of Clint.

As soon as Phil pulled out, Steve was right there, rolling Clint over and peppering him with kisses and gentle caresses, something Phil immediately joined in. An post-orgasmic Clint was like a very cuddly, sleepy kitten, all arms and legs, tucking himself neatly around Phil’s body. Phil let him, wanting to savor the tingling afterglow of the most explosive orgasm he’d had in years.

Steve was behind Clint, a long arm wrapped around them both, his hand resting gently against Phil’s side.

“That was…” Phil muttered, “wow.”

Steve chuckled. “You okay?”

“More than,” Phil replied. “You?”

“I’m good,” Steve said, his hand stroking the soft skin just above Phil’s hip, firm enough to not tickle. “And Clint’s awesome, right babe?”

“Awesome,” Clint’s voice was muffled against Phil’s shoulder. He squeezed Phil’s hand when Phil threaded their fingers. “Stay?”

It took Phil a second to realize that Clint was asking him. “Yes,” Phil whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Clint’s sweaty forehead. “Of course.”

“Good.” Clint smiled and moved closer, his head tucked under Phil’s chin and lips pressing lazy kisses to Phil’s collarbone.

Phil could feel his face pulling into what must be one epically goofy smile, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was warm, happy and content with Steve and Clint dozing next to him. And in the morning, he was going to make breakfast for his two favorite people while watching them fight over the coffee pot.

It didn’t get better than this.


End file.
